oneshot: Cumpleaños
by glarea
Summary: Soy Bella Swan y yo le tengo pavor a los cumpleaños. Por sierto hoy cumplo 19. ¿quieres saber que va a suceder?. Espero que nada parecido a los otros.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M yo solo los e utilizado para crear este on-shot algo rarito xD**

**Amiwa espero que te guste, se que debí colgarlo para tu cumple pero a veces la inspiración nunca llega a tiempo.**

**Te mega amo Ang-Bellz! (L)**

**

* * *

**

Cumpleaños

* * *

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi departamento, faltaban unas cuatro cuadras. Aquella mañana cuando me desperté del lado derecho de mi cama, decidí que no iba a forzar a mi suerte y que si quería tener un día normal debía hacer las cosas bien.

¿Que porque tenia esta mentalidad un 13 de septiembre?, bien por que el día de hoy cumplía 19 años y posiblemente mis queridos amigos iban a querer realizar algo grande. Y cuando digo algo grande, es algo verdaderamente grande.

Aún recuerdo mi cumpleaños número 18 en el cual me llevaron a mentiras a un viaje a nada más y nada menos que las vegas. Bien aunque debo admitir que al principio me divertí, el trayecto en avión fue una rola de chistes por parte de Emmet pero de igual manera, el no recordar la gran celebración que tuvimos en un casino me revolvía el estómago, tal vez me tomen por una persona algo extraña o talvez anormal, pero las fiestas no son de mi agrado. Que como surgió mi gran revelamiento de las fiestas, pues también fue a causa de uno de mis cumpleaños. O mejor dicho gracias a mi querida y más preciada amiga Alice Cullen.

Cumplía 13 años y había decidido por fin realizar una gran fiesta. Al inicio todo bien, Jake baila amenamente con Leah, ambos amigos míos de la reserva de la Push. Rosalie Hale y Emmet Cullen, hermano mayor de Alice, conversaban en una esquina de la habitación. Jasper, hermano menor de Rosalie, bailaba con Alice muy coquetos ambos. Y yo miraba a todos lados en busca del único que sabía me haría compañía sin querer forzarme a bailar. Pero no lo encontraba. Una sonrisa forzosa estaba dibujada en mi rostro y es que no tenía planeado malograrle la fiesta a mis amigos. Pero mi sonrisa decayó cuando Mike Newton, mi acosador personar desde el kinder, se dirigía directamente a mi con todas las intenciones de sacarme a bailar.

Bien algo dentro de mi gritaba a todo pulmón que mi apreciado y desaparecido amigo Edward Cullen apareciera para frenar, como siempre lo hacía, a el patán número uno. Pero Bella Swan nació con mala suerte recuerdan, Edward nunca llegó al rescate. Lo que posiblemente hubieran hecho las millones de chicas sobre la faz de la tierra era rechazarlo, pero vamos soy yo, así se lo dijera creería que le estoy tomando el pelo.

Bailar se me da bien solo si mi pareja sabe llevarme, y aceptémoslo, Mike Newton no baila ni en su mejor sueño. Tropezaba un sin número de veces y lo único que yo hacía era pisar a cualquiera que estuviera a un metro de mi. La pareja perfecta verdad. Agradecí internamente de que en esta ocasión la música no se tratara de una combinación de James, mi hermano mayor, y que la canción solo durara tres minutos.

Camine rápidamente en busca de uno de mis amigos pero tropecé con uno de mis invitados. Lo peor venía recién, lastimosamente se trataba de Sam Uley, el chico que me gustaba en ese entonces, quien en sus manos sostenía un vaso de ponche que cayó directo a mí. Bien eso no era todo. Para que su caída no fuera estrepitosa, se sostuvo de la primero que estaba a su alcance. El mantel de la mesa. Las cosas cayeron y salieron volando en diferentes direcciones. Todo el mundo se camuflaba para no recibir el impacto de los bocaditos. Y cuando me voltee divisé en la entrada a mi preciado amigo Edward que sostenía en una mano un peluche tamaño jumbo lleno de torta y una cámara de video en la otra.

No salí de mi casa hasta después de haber transcurrido una semana entera. Mis amigos iban a visitarme diario todo ese tiempo, y lo único que hacían era hablar de mi fiesta. Edward se encargo de quemar un CD con el video y al par de días todos tenían una copia de mi fracaso de fiesta. Maldad, pues no, en realidad lo había hecho por el simple hecho de que todos tengan un recuerdo de sus caras más expresivas. Y si, fue un ajuste de cuentas también. Y es que él y Sam no se llevaban bien.

Sam Uley, pues un año después me enteré que tenía planeado declararse a mí ese mismo día. No lo hizo por diferentes motivos, uno de ellos la gran caída, otro pues no le preste atención en toda la velada. Y es que yo estaba empeñada en encontrar a Edward recuerdan.

Pero si eso les pareció poco, mi cumpleaños número 15 si fue la conmoción del año. Para ese entonces ya me había dado cuenta del gran amor que sentía por mi gran amigo Edward. Alice y Jasper eran enamorados y Rosalie coqueteaba con Emmet.

Mi madre Renée convenció a Charlie para realizarme una gran fiesta y se confabulo con mi queridísima amiga Alice. ¿Quien sería mi chambelán?, mi hermano James. ¿Quien fue mi chambelán?, Edward Cullen. Un día antes Victoria, la novia de James, había preparado una tarta de naranja y no se percató de que la leche que había usado había caducado. Como James era un egoísta, se la terminó todo el solo. El resultado, terminó en el hospital esa misma noche y no pudo ir a mi fiesta. Su amigo Edward al rescate estuvo listo para suplantarlo ni bien se enteró.

Y sí, Edward tenía la misma edad que James, y fue primero amigo de él. Pero solo nos llevábamos un año, al igual que Edward y su hermana Alice. Emmet y Rosalie eran tres años mayores que yo, y Jasper pues el era dos años mayor.

Mis nervios ese día estaban más descontrolados que nunca, sobretodo si tenía que bajar 20 escalones sola, y que al final me esperaría Edward con un ramo de flores. Bien las cinco escaleras las baje sin problema, solo porque no se podía ver a al gente, pero en la sexta comenzaba la verdadera tortura. Uno, dos, tres, contaba mi respiración para distraerme, pero grave error. Olvide que el vestido era un poco más largo, y lo pise. Gracias a Dios Edward se dio cuenta y subió lo más rápido que pudo. Y digo gracias porque se le ocurrió subir y aunque nunca llego a evitar que cayera, sirvió para que yo no sufriera gran daño, ya que caí sobre él. No podría decir lo mismo sobre como terminó el, ya que se fracturo un brazo. Y todo nuevamente quedó grabado en un CD gracias a Emmet que se encargaba de grabar la ceremonia.

Edward oculto su fractura en toda la fiesta, y aunque yo lo sospeché no dije nada. Jasper recibió una que otra peñiscada cuando intentaba dar piruetas conmigo. Rosalie le dio una bofetada a Emmet por intentar tomar una cerveza de la mesa de los adultos. Jake se le declaró a Leah y Mike Newton besó a una tal Jessica Stanley.

Pero lo mejor de la noche no fue mi caída estrepitosa sobre Edward, claro que no. Lo mejor de la noche fue cuando Tyler intentó bailar conmigo y Edward llegó a mi rescate, pues en el forcejeo resbalé y mi vestido se rasgó dejando al descubierto mi encaje negro. Si, Mike Newton estaba ahí para tomarme fotos, y aunque mis amigos le hicieron borrar las fotos, al día siguiente toda la secundaria tenía una copia en su celular.

El crepúsculo estaba en todo su esplendor, y solo tenía que girar la llave para entrar en mi departamento. Fue una gran inversión comprar con Alice y Edward el departamento luego de mudarnos de Forks a Phoenix. Pero ahora me arrepentía por que posiblemente me estarían esperando en el interior con un jaleo enorme.

Pretendería sorprenderme, si es que habían optado por la fiesta sorpresa. Soy muy intuitiva i persistente, la mayoría de las veces descubría sus planes. Pero Alice era una complicación, su intuición era mayor que la mía y hasta podría jurar que veía el futuro. Duende con suerte.

Ingrese pero las luces estaban apagadas. Las encendí y nada. Todo estaba tal y como lo deje, _tranquilo_. Una corriente recorrió mi médula espinal y algo me decía que este cumpleaños no estaba muy lejos al que tuve a los 17.

Emmet me había acorralado saliendo de mi casa y con un trapo con no se que, me tapo la boca y la nariz. Desperté en la habitación de Alice rodeada de bolsas llenas de ropa. Y grité, claro que lo hice. Edward ingresó en un segundo a la habitación y yo no había notado mi falta de ropa. Edward volteó rápidamente al verme en ropa interior. Que si me sonrojé, pues sonrojo no llega a describir lo que le sucedía a mi rostro.

En la disco fue otra historia. Y es que si tus amigos están ebrios tú también debías estarlo. Esa es la ley de los hermanos Cullen. Pues los primeros tragos fueron deliberadamente suaves, pero perdí la cuenta luego del décimo vaso. Un chico me invitó a bailar, era simpático, y aprecié que andaba con cuatro chicos más. Acepte sí, pero por el solo hecho de estar pasadita de copas. Ese chico y música: peligro total. Aún no olvidaba la noche que pasé en prisión por culpa de aquel bastardo que intentó besarme, y claro apareció Edward Cullen a salvarme de las garras de ese depredador. Golpes por doquier, Emmet, Jasper, James y Jake también tuvieron que intervenir porque los amigos del inconsciente intentaron golpear a Edward.

Estaba al interior de mi ducha tratando de que el agua relajara mi cuerpo, y es que aún eran las cinco de la tarde, posiblemente llegarían en cualquier momento a torturarme una vez más. Me vestí lo más normal que pude, pero a la vez lo más estilo Alice que toleraba. Maquillarme no fue un problema, había empezado a hacerlo cuando empecé a ir a la universidad. Fui a la cocina para prepararme un emparedado pero cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador encontré una nota.

_Bella posiblemente Edward y yo lleguemos tarde, así que vístete lo más "estilo Alice" como lo llamas. Alguien te tiene una sorpresa, te lo digo solo para que estés preparada aunque se que te va a encantar. Te quiero amiga. Feliz cumpleaños. _

_Alice_

Eso sí que era nuevo, Alice nunca se tomaba la molestia de dejarme una nota, simplemente me mandaba un mensaje al celular. Pero la sorpresa debía de ser algo realmente insólito, ella sabía cuando me disgustaban las sorpresas. Recé internamente para que no sea una especie de auto, joyas, etc., etc., o que James me dijera que iba a ser tía. Para tranquilizar mis nervios decidí relajarme un poco, saqué mi ipod y la música inundo mis sentidos. Para mejorar el efecto de la música en mi, conecte el ipod con los audios y en toda la casa se oía victims of love de Good Charlotte. Edward me había hecho escuchar esta canción porque decía tenía que volverse una de mis favoritas. Y él lo había conseguido. Sentí un gran relajo en mis hombros cuando opte por recostarme en el sofá. Y Cupid's chokehold me llevó a la inconsciencia.

No se como había llegado a un claro en medio del bosque pero eso no me incomodó en absoluto. Todo era tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido. Sentí un retortijón en mi estómago. Y cuando avance hacia aquel atisbo de la naturaleza todo se volvió borroso, como si se hubiera perdido señal con un canal de televisión. Escuché ruidos por doquier, me recordaban a las máquinas de juego en un casino, y también escuché risas y murmuros. Sobé mis ojos reiteradas veces, y la vista poco a poco regresaba a su normalidad.

Edward me tenía abrazada de la cintura, besaba cada cierto tiempo mi frente. Rosalie estaba sentada en las piernas de Emmet, y Alice estaba encaramelada con Jasper.

-Bella y que planeas hacer ahora que Edward se te a declarado- Rosalie había pronunciado eso mirando a Edward con una mirada cómplice.

-Aceptar por supuesto, pero y tu con Emmet ¿por fin van hacer algo al respecto?- les miré despectiva. Ellos sonrieron ampliamente y se besaron. La respuesta había sido obvia.

-Te amo- fue un susurro para que solo yo lo oiga y mi corazón se acelero desenfrenadamente. Su voz aterciopelada se oyó con un tono de seducción que me fascinó. Mi rostro se sonrojo y mi reacción fue plantarle un beso en los labios. Sabía tan bien. Menta y vodka con un toque de canela. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron. Y los seis nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. Cada pareja se despidió en la entrada del hotel en el que nos hospedábamos.

Subimos a mi habitación con las manos enlazadas, cada cierto tiempo lo miraba a la cara, podía sentir en mi rostro una gran sonrisa, y en la suya una duda. Abrí la habitación y lo invite a ingresar. Cuando cerré la puerta no pude contener mi alegría, y me lancé a sus brazos, lo abracé con todo el amor que sentía y el no se opuso. Luego volví a ser yo la que inicio el beso, que al principio fue uno dulce y tierno, pero a la medida que el profundizaba el beso se volvía mas fogoso, más cargado de pasión.

-Detente Bella, tu estas demasiado ebria, no me quiero aprovechar de ti.- dijo separándose de mí, me sujeto de los hombros para que nos miráramos fijamente.

-tu también lo estas, aunque yo lo estoy más. Se que te mueres por esto, vamos quiero hacerlo, que este sea mi regalo- sonreí empujándolo a la cama.

-No Bella, no va a pasar nada. Ven recuéstate conmigo, vamos a dormir.-me jaló y caí sobre el. Si intentaba tranquilizarme no lo estaba haciendo nada bien.

-Eres un aguafiestas, pero ya da igual.-comencé a cerrar lentamente mis ojos, mis parpados se sentían increíblemente pesados.

-La aguafiestas eres tu recuérdalo. Bueno ahora a dormir.

_Bella, Bella _

_Isabella, despierta_

Poco a poco todo se volvía borroso y sentí que alguien me movía lentamente. Abrí mis ojos y frente a mi se encontraba Alice junto con Rose.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que dije, pero gran error. Las risas se oyeron en toda la habitación. Así que había sido un sueño. Pero lo sentí tan real. Quizás…

…Fue lo que nunca recordé de mi cumpleaños 18. Por eso Edward había estado tan deprimido y distante conmigo toda esa semana. Mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo. Lo busqué con la mirada y el estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina. A su lado estaba Jake y James. Emmet y Jasper carcajeaban a unos tres metros de distancia junto con Victoria, Ángela y Leah reían bajito a su lado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- escuché corear a todos. Los mire aun aturdida por mi recuerdo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mire a Edward una vez más. En menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- me preguntó con la preocupación en sus ojos, se había acercado tanto y yo no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto. Me aleje de el y me levante de mi sitio.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien?- habían dicho Jake y James, los mire y todos guardaron silencio esperando que respondiera alguna de las dos preguntas que me habían hecho.

- Estoy bien…regreso en un minuto.-me fui directo a mi habitación. Puse seguro y mis lágrimas se desbordaron. Al minuto oí a alguien tocar débilmente mi puerta.

-Bella soy yo, ¿todo va bien?- Alice se oía preocupada. Estaba asustando a mis amigos por mi reacción algo estúpida. Pero me daba miedo ver a Edward, me daba miedo lo que pudo pensar, lo que pudo sentir. Quizás ya me había superado después de lo que le hice y eso era lo que más me dolía.

-Todo…toda va bien, salgo en un segundo.- arreglé mi maquillaje y sentí como ella se alejaba de mi puerta.

Salí lentamente de mi recamara, esperaba que todos me recibieran con preocupación en su rostro. Pero a la única persona que encontré fue a Edward sentado en el sofá mirando la nada. Me senté a su lado tratando de comprender un poco el estado en el que él se encontraba. Me miró y sonrió levemente. Tomó mi mano, como lo hacía normalmente, y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

-Quisiera saber porque estuviste a punto de llorar- me dijo con el ceño fruncido. Aumento su agarre y sus labios se volvieron una línea bien definida.

-acaso hoy no es mi cumpleaños, me he emocionado.-dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa. Traté de mentir aunque de ante mano sabía que el descubriría en un parpadeo que se trataba de una vil mentira.

-Y yo soy un vampiro que desea beber tu sangre, ya que ella canta para mí.-sus cejas se relajaron sutilmente. Me miró fijamente y una corriente recorrió mi medula.

- ¿Por qué fuiste tan frío conmigo luego de mi cumpleaños 18?- le dije de frente. Quizás si lo veía directo a los ojos me lo diría. Solo quería saber si aún estaba interesado en mí. No quería hacerme ilusiones, pero tenía que abrazar cualquier posibilidad.

-Eso ya te lo respondí hace mucho.- sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Había aflojado su mano, y yo temblé un poco.

-Tu equipo de baloncesto perdió. Pero perdió un día antes de mi cumpleaños.-nunca le había dicho lo que era obvio para desmentir su mentira. Porque nunca me importo tanto como ahora.

-Supongo que ya has recordado algo de ese día verdad- soltó mi mano, se levantó y camino hacia la ventana.

-Prácticamente todo. Llevamos juntos un año, y yo no lo sabía eso es gracioso.- traté de sonar alegre. Pero me dí cuenta que lo complicaba todo.

-Descuida Bella, después de eso, decidí no tomar en cuenta tu respuesta. Estabas ebria y yo también. No se en que estaba pensando. – El aire me faltó por un segundo. Sus palabras llegaron abruptamente a mí, como dagas que atravesaban mi corazón. A lo mejor solo dijo eso por que estaba ebrio.

_Solo por eso._

Si el tenía planeado dejar las cosas así, no tenía porque interferir en sus planes. Opté por la vía fácil, una donde ya no saldría más lastimada, aunque tendría que vivir con el dolor.

-Entonces no se diga más. Ya que todo esta aclarado puedo respirar. Pensé que aún estarías resentido conmigo o algo así. Y bien ¿Dónde están todos?- Lo dije dos notas más aguda de lo normal, me levante rápidamente mientras el seguía inmóvil en su sitio. Me pareció que guardaba algo en su bolsillo. No le tomé importancia.

-Eh Bella estamos afuera, espera que ya entramos.-gritó Leah.

Poco a poco vi como ingresaban, algunos con torta, globos, bocaditos, y cosas así. Agradecí a Dios que sería algo tranquilo. No podría mantenerme firme ante mi decisión si tendría que soportar bailar con Edward en una discoteca.

Y el tiempo se descontrolo, sentía que por momentos avanzaba rápidamente y por otros muy lento. Alice estaba conversando con Edward, ella tenía una expresión afligida. Él solo tenía una sonrisa que conocía, la había visto todo septiembre y parte de octubre del año pasado. Jake me sujeto de los hombros y zarandeó una fracción de segundo. Lo miré atontada y el solo rió.

-Jacob llamando a Bella. Aterriza de donde estés. Te pregunté que qué es lo que vas a desear esta vez. No vale mentir que yo lo sabría.- las palabras que le diría llegaron rápidamente a mi garganta y salieron sin permiso.

- Desearía poder estar con Edward- mis ojos se abrieron como platillos, y Jake miro a Edward.

-Estás consciente de lo que has dicho, por fin has aceptado que te gusta él. Ve a decírselo Bella. Díselo ahora mismo.- me empujo en dirección a Edward y yo no pude oponerme a nada.

_Edward quieres ser mi novio…quieres salir conmigo…_

-¿si o no?- dije nerviosamente. Rió unos segundos y mi cara se torno de un color carmesí profundo.

-Bella estas muy nerviosa, primero deberías formular la pregunta. No creo que sea tan difícil, ni modo que me pidas salir contigo o algo por el estilo…- mis ojos viajaron velozmente a todos los rostros presentes que estaban escuchado nuestra conversación. Jake tenía los puños apretados, sospechaba por que. Edward estaba en estado de shock y yo, pues intentaba por todos los medios que la tierra se partiera en dos y me tragara.

-Olvídalo, no es nada, soy una tonta. Ya se que no quieres nada conmigo, supongo que esto era lo que tenía que pasar en este cumpleaños, me pregunto que sucederá en el próximo…- cállate Bella, cállate ya.

Edward tenía una mano sujetando su cien, y luego comenzó a reír como un psicópata. Me encontraba en estado catatónico al igual que los demás. La gran duda que tenía acerca de que si Edward sufría de bipolaridad se había disipado.

-Bella la respuesta es un sí.-y sin más me besó tiernamente, escuchaba a lo lejos risas, aplausos y silbidos. – me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho yo. Hasta estaba preparado y todo.- de su bolsillo sacó una cajita terciopelada, me la entrego y cuando la abrí había un anillo con incrustaciones de rubí y esmeralda.

En ese momento mi perspectiva acerca de los cumpleaños había dado un giro inesperado, y es que las cosas siempre suceden por algo. Ahora que sabía que el destino te tenía un camino largo e incomprensible solo tenía que aprender a sobrellevarlo. Desde hace cuatro años esperaba por este momento, y aunque ya lo había tenido de una manera sumamente diferente, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Ahora que sabía porque todo lo que pase para llegar a este día, no me arrepiento de las tonteras que pasaron en mis cumpleaños.

-Amor, debes soplar la vela. – sus brazos estaban rodeando mi cintura, su aliento golpeo mi nuca y todos sonreían abiertamente.

-Eh Edward no te aproveches de que eres mi amigo, Bella sigue siendo mi hermanita menor.- James lo miró fijamente y temblé un poco por el tonó en que lo había dicho. Pero los demás comenzaron a reír.

-Miren a Bella esta más roja que cuando se le rompió el vestido en su quinceañero. – Emmet carcajeaba y Rosalie le pego en la nuca.

Miré detenidamente a todos, lo único que podía desear en este momento era felicidad, pero no solo para mí. Sino para todos los que estaban presentes. Edward aumento su agarre y yo tenía una gran sonrisa que reflejaba la alegría de mi corazón. La música empezó a sonar nuevamente, y mientras todos comenzaban a bailar, Edward me llevó a su habitación. Lo miré dudosa y el solo me regalaba una gran sonrisa.

- Me quede con las ganas de hacer algo allá afuera, y si lo hacía posiblemente James y Emmet no me dejarían en paz durante los próximos dos años.- lentamente puso una rodilla en el suelo y sujeto una mano mía, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual. Mi pulso se aceleró y es que yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que pretendía.- Isabella Swan aceptarías ser mi novia, futura prometida y esposa, madre de mis hijos.- sus ojos estaban extasiados y sentí tanto amor en sus palabras que lo jale para que se parara y poder besarlo.

-Te amo, que te dice eso- pronuncie aún con nuestros labios unidos. Mis manos fueron a su cabello, lo necesitaba más que nunca antes.

-Bella, tenemos que regresar, o tu hermano me mata.- rió y me tomó de la mano. Pero en la puerta estaba el duende de su hermana, y amiga mía.

-¿Y te gusto la sorpresa?- me preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en sus ojos podía ver que planeaba algo.

- tenías razón, me ha encantado.-le regale una sonrisa.

-Bien porque, ya estoy preparando todo para tu próximo cumpleaños, quizás un cambio de loock no te vendría mal, podemos viajar a Disneylandia te puedo regalar un vestido de novia…- se tapó la boca rápidamente y Edward y yo nos miramos.

-Que has dicho enana- le preguntó Edward a su hermana, y el y yo sabíamos que Alice poseía un don muy peculiar, y es que podía ver el futuro.

Alice miraba a un lado como quien no quiere la cosa, Edward me dedicó una sonrisa pícara y lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme como solo yo sabía. ¿que clase de cumpleaños sería la próxima vez?

* * *

Bien espero que de antemano aia sido de tu agradO sino me tiro de un puente...no creo xD

Ya continuaré mis otrosa fics xD


End file.
